


Piano

by Navaros



Series: Lucifer Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer needs music in his life, Music, Piano, just some fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/pseuds/Navaros
Summary: She had heard it all, heard him playing the violin, the guitar and the french horn. He would play everything for her - except a Theremin which was a torture device, thank you very much - but of course his main thing was the piano.





	Piano

**Author's Note:**

> And the next Bingo card finished, wheeee  
> Thanks again to my lovely beta Antarctic_Echoes, love you <3<3<3<3

Lucifer breathed music. Every fiber of his being was filled with it, be it the humming during stakeouts and car rides, singing in the shower - ridiculously cheesy songs, mostly, which he sang with passion - or instruments.   
Lucifer spoke every language, but music was his mother tongue. It was beautiful and mesmerizing.    
She had heard it all, heard him playing the violin, the guitar and the french horn. He would play everything for her - except a Theremin which was a torture device, thank you very much - but of course his main thing was the piano.    
It was the one instrument he could put the most emotions into.    
His well loved piano in his Penthouse and the one in the club downstairs were old, but he took care of them like they were his children. Maybe that was true in some sense.   
To him they were not just things made out of wood and ivory, but an extension to his body.    
  
Chloe loved not only hearing him play, she loved watching him. It was captivating to see how his muscles shifted under his shirt while he was hitting the keys, the way his expression changed and how his mouth would move silently when there were no words to sing.    
The Devil was beautiful when his eyes were closed - he hit every note with ease anyway - or when his body swayed back and forth, accompanied with his angelic voice while he got lost in the song. Sometimes he would even be overwhelmed by his own emotions so much that she had to comfort him and kiss away his tears.   
Even after all the time he had worked with Linda, Lucifer still had problems with affection and showing emotions, but he didn’t try to hide his feelings anymore - at least not while playing for her. It was the only time his walls were completely down and she could see the innocent angel he probably once was and never would be again. But it was fine for Chloe, pain and suffering shaped every being into something new, and she loved him the way he was: with all his emotional baggage, quirks and flaws.    
Like he loved her.   
  
The first time she had really realized what music meant to him was after his accidental reveal, when she finally was brave enough to come to his penthouse. He had been sitting at his piano, playing a heartbreaking melody, singing in a language with words she hadn’t understood, but she had gotten the meaning behind them.   
Back then he had still been red, scarred and scared. Afraid of rejection once more. And even though the rest of his penthouse had been trashed and his alcohol intake would have worried her - no, it definitely had worried her - his piano was shiny, not a single scratch on it. And it had been like an anchor to him.   
Lucifer hadn’t noticed her back then, till she had wrapped her arms around him from behind.  This had been the only time she heard him missing a note. Or several, since he smashed his fingers onto the keys. Surprised and shocked, he was frozen otherwise and didn’t dare to breathe until she finally heard a barely audible “Detective?”   
  
He had told her that there was no music in hell. Whenever he would attempt to play an instrument it would stay silent, and not a single note or hum would leave his throat. Music was pleasure and hell was not a place for that, especially not for him.   
It made his exile even worse, if you asked Chloe. Not only had his Dad deprived him of joy, he had also cut him off from his family, something as simple as light, and his stars.   
No, even his music had been taken away from him - something so engraved in him that it was a part of his very being. And after learning this, it had surprised her even more to see how Lucifer had stayed the gentle soul she knew.    
  
Those times were not forgotten, but put away. Here and now he had everything he had been missing down there, and she would give him the love he deserved.   
Chloe sipped on her drink, watching her guardian Devil in the club, shining like one of his stars with joy and his inner light.   
  
After another song, though, Chloe went up to the penthouse. First she checked on Trixie who was still asleep in her room, before she came back to his piano.   
She caressed the keys without making a sound.    
Oh the things this instrument had seen. She blushed a little. It would be a lie if she told herself getting loved by the Devil on top of this beauty was not hot.   
  
Chloe got her thoughts back on track. The Detective was on an important mission. She was never known for her musical talent - okay that was a lie, she was a genius at the triangle - but Lucifer’s language was music, and she wanted to at least try to speak something in it to him.   
So she got the hidden sheet music and started practicing.    
It was horribly slow and sloppy, but she knew she would get there.   
Lucifer had no idea about her plan, since it was to be a surprise as soon as she felt good enough.   
Of course it was not easy to compare herself to the angel of music who’d had eons of practice.   
It was the thought that counted, right?   
And after warming up her hands, the first shy tones of ‘Heart and Soul’ echoed in the penthouse.   
Gone was the stress she had felt in her childhood while getting piano lessons by a bad and impatient teacher, or from the pressure her mom put on her.   
Instead, whenever she played now, even if it was just for practice and really haltingly in the beginning, she imagined her Dad and Lucifer standing behind her, with adoration and love in their eyes. That always really helped to calm her down.   
Sometimes she even got lost in that silly song herself, and in those moments she understood the language of music and her fallen angel a little bit better.


End file.
